Cold As You
by SnowLili
Summary: They never thought the most compatible pair of ice and water would have a fight. - A Gruvia family fluff
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I just wanted to take a break from my multi-chapter Gruvia series of Make My Heart Beat. I still want to say thank you for all the support you gave for Make My Heart Beat becoz your support was the reason why I keep writing Gruvia. This was suppose to be a one shot though but I realize it went a little bit longer so I'll make it a mini multi-chap. Maybe around 2-3 chapters. Just a refreshing family fic. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

In the midst of the rowdy guild of Fairy Tail, Gray woke up in the infirmary, disturbed with the noise his guildmates made downstairs. He sighed, dragging himself to the bathroom to take a shower and just to make himself presentable. He took a shirt from his rucksack, which he didn't bring much since he will definitely strip out of it anyway, so why bother?

After he was done, he headed straight to Mirajane's bar, asking for a mug of beer as his eye opener. What time was it anyway? His thought was interrupted with the noises Natsu made as the salamander dashed his way into the guild.

"Damn you, ice prick!" Natsu grabbed his collar, almost knocking him down from the stool he sat on. "You stole my mission!"

Gray stared in bewilderment. "I what?"

"I purposely hid the request under another request so that no one sees it and I wanted to take it after accompanying Lucy to some shitty mission. And now Mira told me you took the mission!" Natsu yelled to his face.

Gray punched him away. "The request is not taken so it's not yours!"

Natsu fumed, hands clutching together with fire. "It is—"

"Shitty mission, you say?" Lucy's voice appeared from behind Natsu.

And Natsu cowered visibly, turning to the blonde who was emanating a death aura. "No, I mean, a very pleasant cleaning mission," he chuckled nervously.

"Cleaning mission?" Gray burst into laughter. "You mean you went _cleaning_ over the mission of destroying a monster that attack a village? Seriously?"

"Shut up!" Natsu turned back to Gray angrily.

"Oi, Natsu, you destroyed the house of your client again?" Erza called from the table she sat with Makarov. A piece of white paper in her hand that Natsu assumed was a complaint letter.

"Eh?" Natsu sweat visibly. "No! The client was asking impossible things!"

Erza glared staggers at him. "They are _clients_! They are supposed to ask things from you!"

Natsu was already lost in his argument with Erza, that Elfman soon joined in lecturing how a man should be responsible with his job. Lucy pulled a face as she stared at Natsu, sighing almost dejectedly as she sat next to Gray.

"Seriously?" Gray stared at Lucy incredulously. "Natsu destroyed the house?"

"Look who's talking," Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Excuse me," Gray scoffed. "I haven't destroyed anything for the longest time."

Lucy chuckled. "Yeah, since you have become a father after all. You seem to have more self control."

Gray's expression died at that. Yes, he was a father to a two years old daughter now. It certainly surprised the guild when Gray finally proposed to Juvia. They knew Juvia loved him, and Gray had shown his interest towards her bit by bit too. But they surely didn't expect them to be the second married couple after Alzack and Bisca.

Their marriage was something that Lucy considers as the happiest. Well, Gray wasn't the romantic type by nature, but he showed his care, in his own way. And Juvia deserved being taken care of by someone she loved since she hadn't had the best life for the first 17 years of her life after all.

It was beyond their imagination that the Fullbuster couple would fight at this point. They always believed that they were extremely compatible, in terms of magic and personality. Lucy almost couldn't believe that she was the cause of it all. It started with a huge misunderstanding. She knew Juvia had always called her as love rival. But as far as Lucy knew, Juvia never meant harm from it anyway. Lucy thought it was like a pet name Juvia gave to her, so she let her be. For the first few years, Lucy thought Juvia was okay with her friendship with Gray. Gray was the only one she could relate to, since the others were far too crazy for her standard—not like Gray wasn't any crazier though.

It just happened to be that one day when Gray was comforting her for her problem, Juvia saw them hugging, and then she started accusing Gray for not loving her. Lucy didn't really understand what happened next. All she knew Gray had left their house and slept at the guild's infirmary for days. It was weird how Gray had always knew how to handle his wife, but couldn't handle this easy situation.

"You haven't talk to Juvia?" Lucy asked.

Gray took his mug as he downed his beer. "No."

"You should," Lucy frowned. "She might be hurting now."

"What makes you think I'm not hurt?" Gray scrunched his face.

"Gray, that's not what I mean—" Lucy sighed again. "She's feeling insecure. You have to understand her—"

"I always did," Gray cut her off. "I want her to know that I want to be understood too."

Lucy sat quietly. She could relate to Gray. She definitely could. After all, she was also tired for trying to understand. She wanted to be understood too. If only she wasn't in love with the dense pink haired dragon slayer who seemed to never get the hints she showed. Natsu was as oblivious as ever. How she wished she could somehow be as vocal as Juvia.

"How are you and Natsu?" Gray asked, trying to change the topic. Lucy had always talked to him about Natsu. About how she felt unsure with her feelings, about how she felt jealous on how Natsu treating other girls, about how she wanted to always have him by her side. Gray had laughed at her when he knew Lucy was in love with that idiot pyromaniac. Lucy knew he didn't mean it in an offending way though.

"We're just the same," Lucy sighed—again.

"You're going to grow old for loving that idiot," Gray laughed

She glared at him. "How thoughtful."

"Papa!"

A cute voice of a little girl interrupted their talk, and Gray caught the little raven haired girl who launched herself onto his lap. "Maggie, when did you arrive?"

The little girl snuggled on her father's naked chest—when did he strip anyway?—, and Gray placed her into a more comfortable position. "Maggie came with mama just now," her small fingers pointed towards the water mage sitting far to a corner, chatting with Lisanna—didn't even bother looking at him.

Gray clicked his tongue. "Ignoring me now, huh?"

Maggie looked up at her dad. "Why is papa not staying with Maggie anymore?" she asked innocently.

"Huh?" Gray looked down to his daughter. "Papa just have some work to do, baby," he planted a kiss on her head. Juvia had tied Maggie's hair into two ponytails, and Gray thought she looked so cute like that. Her big blue eyes were definitely Juvia's—not that he's complaining.

"Maggie miss papa," the little girl pouted.

"Papa will be back soon, so be a good girl to mama, okay?" Gray said in attempt to coax his daughter.

Lucy raised a brow. "Sounds like a plan."

Gray rolled his eyes. "Shut up."

"Why did you leave the house anyway?"

"Because if I didn't, then Juvia will," Gray said, ordering a strawberry milkshake for his daughter from Mirajane. Mirajane went to prepare as Gray turned back to Lucy. "And I'm not letting Juvia sleep outside that house. I mean, I know she's strong, but it's not safe out here."

Lucy gave Gray a knowing smile. "Such a gentleman. You really do love her."

Gray glared at her.

* * *

"Where's your daughter, Juvia?" Lisanna asked.

"She went to find her papa," Juvia answered, sipping her juice.

Lisanna's eyes wandered around the guild for a while before her eyes settling over Gray sitting besides Lucy with Maggie on his lap. "Oh, there they are with Lucy."

Juvia frowned. "It's not Juvia's business."

Lisanna turned back to her friend. "Are you still jealous?"

"No," Juvia shook her head in denial. "It has nothing to do with Juvia anymore."

Lisanna sighed, shaking her head a bit at the stubbornness of the water mage. "What do you plan to do?"

"Let's go on a mission," Juvia suggested. "Gajeel-kun is not yet back from his mission with Lily, so can Lisanna-san come with Juvia?"

Lisanna stole another glance towards Gray before turning back to Juvia. "Don't you want to fix your marriage issues first?"

"There is nothing left to fix. He doesn't love Juvia," Juvia's blue eyes started to water, and for a second, Lisanna panicked of the possibility that she would literally flood the guild.

"I don't think that's the issue though," Lisanna chuckled a bit.

"Juvia wants to go and do some mission. She can't stay here thinking of possibilities of being divorced!"

"What?" Lisanna spat. "Gray would never divorce you—"

"He doesn't love Juvia anymore!" Juvia bawled.

Lissanna learnt that 'gray' was a sensitive word that day.

* * *

The mission Lisanna and Juvia took that day was fairly easy. It was just to kill some time anyway. They just had to retrieve a valuable treasure for a wealthy man that was kept in a deep labyrinth. It was a very confusing labyrinth, and they got lost a few times in their way in—as well as their way out. But they managed to get back by evening.

"I didn't expect you to let Maggie stay with Gray for a while though," Lisanna picked up the golden box on her back as she transformed into a horse. "Really thought you would keep Maggie away from him."

"He's Maggie's dad. Juvia doesn't have the right to deny him for Maggie," Juvia said walking along Lisanna as they head back to their client's mansion.

Lisanna smiled at her, wiggling her horse tail in the process. "You're right. You sound more like a mother now."

Juvia frowned cutely. "Juvia is always a mother."

* * *

Their client looked so pleased when he received the golden box. His face beamed as he ordered his assistant to take the box away. "I had been wondering how I can retrieve my family's treasure. That place was designed to keep people away. Were you two hurt?"

"No, thanks for the concern," Juvia answered politely. "There were a few traps but we managed to get past them."

Lisanna changed back to her usual form. "They were a lot though. Why didn't your family teach you how to get through, Mr Bright?"

"It was our family's treasure consists of documents. Mostly our lands and stocks," Bright said, hands shoving towards the sofa offering them to sit. They obeyed as they sat down at one side.

"You kept documents in a labyrinth?" Lisanna asked in disbelief.

"It was supposed to be inherited to me on my 30th birthday, but I needed the documents earlier. I can't wait till I turn 30 for them," Bright explained.

"Inherited? Where are your family, Mr Bright?" Juvia asked out of curiosity.

"I don't have one," Bright smiled a bit. "They died when I was a little boy. I was raised by the maids and assistants, with the purpose of inheriting my family's wealth."

Juvia gaped in amusement. "Didn't you use out all of the money?"

The well-combed blonde guy chuckled heartily. "My family's money won't run out, Miss Lockser."

Lisanna had to frown a bit at the name. She didn't quite like it when people address Juvia as if she was a single young lady. She's married for god's sake. And Lisanna respected Juvia's wish to keep her Lockser name for their jobs since that was the name she was known for being a water mage anyway. But even so, that didn't sit right for her.

"How did you do that?" Juvia asked, seemingly interested.

"That's my family's business secret," Bright grinned mischievously. "Are you interested, Miss Lockser?"

"A little. It seems convenient for the kids," Juvia said, thinking about Maggie. Her job was dangerous after all. They could never tell when she might be killed, and Gray too. She wanted to save something for her daughter at least.

"Don't tell me, you have a kid?" Bright looked surprised.

Juvia smiled, and nodded timidly.

"I can't believe it!" Bright scanned her up and down, ogling at her curvaceous figure. "You don't look like you had a kid. You look like a virgin."

Juvia blushed at the compliment.

Lisanna certainly wasn't pleased at the apparent flirt their client just showed. Juvia was Gray's wife, and they were her friend. People are going to respect their marriage. She cleared her throat, gaining attention from the young man.

"I'm sorry, sir. But I believe our task here is finished. Not trying to be rude but you can pay us and we should leave already," Lisanna said, trying her best to be polite.

Bright showed a disappointed look. "Are you in a hurry? Why don't you two have dinner here together with us?"

"No," Lisanna declined quickly. "Juvia's daughter is waiting, and it's certainly not good for her to let her _husband_ wait too long, don't you think?" she deliberately emphasized.

Lisanna saw how the glint of hope in Bright's eyes faded away.

* * *

By the time they reached the guild, Maggie was already asleep on Gray's arms, head lying on Gray's shoulder, with her father holding her and pacing around the guild to lull her sleep.

"You're late," Gray said in a matter-of-factly.

Juvia glared at him, even though it turned out to be a cute squint in Gray's opinion. "It was a difficult mission."

"Just admit you were lost in that labyrinth," Gray scoffed.

Juvia frowned. "Labyrinth is supposed to make people lost," she defended herself. "Juvia will take Maggie home," she extended her hand to take Maggie from Gray.

"She's asleep. I'll carry her home," Gray offered.

Juvia frowned deeper.

"I don't intend to come back yet. I'll leave after dropping her," Gray said as if to explain his intention. "But we still need to talk."

Juvia's eyes widened. Oh no. Is he going to divorce her?

* * *

**A/N:** As I told you, this will only be around 2-3 chapters so it will be a very short multi-chap so don't expect too many twist like the one I did with Make My Heart Beat. I'm just bored and I love Gruvia family so I just feel like doodling around. :P


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** -_- I found typos in the previous chapter and it made me really depressed, I almost abandoned the fic. Huhu. I think one of the reason why I love characters like Juvia is becoz I can totally understand the feeling of insecurities. She's just amazing. T^T

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Gray placed Maggie carefully and gently onto her bed as to not wake her up. Pulling her blanket to cover her tiny body, Gray placed a kiss on her forehead. She stirred comfortably. Then Gray turned to his wife who was standing at the door.

"Thank you," Juvia said softly, turning off the lights after Gray walked out of their daughter's room.

Gray didn't spare her a glance. He didn't even halt his steps, heading straight to the living room, as he slumped himself on the light blue leather sofa. The house was as tidy as when Gray left. Juvia was a clean freak. He learnt that the moment he married her. He noticed how Juvia would pick up his shirt whenever he stripped and folded it back neatly. And how she would clean up his mess when he forgot the plates on the dining table, or whatever items he displaced. Juvia never complained though. Sometimes Gray wondered how she managed to be a mage, a mother and a housewife at the same time. If he married a different girl, Gray thought he might have been scolded numerous times by his wife.

"Does Gray-sama wants some drink?" Juvia asked, placing his shirt which he stripped at the guild on the coffee table.

"No, it's okay," Gray shook his head, leaning forward a bit. "We need to talk, Juvia."

Juvia paused, sitting down on the floor near the coffee table as she listened to her husband. Her hands woven together on her lap almost nervously.

"You see, you can't ask me to stay away from Lucy or any other girls in the guild," Gray started. "They're my friends, and some of them are even my teammates. I _need_ to be by their side."

Juvia gave Gray a scornful look, a soft sigh escaping Juvia's lips. "Gray-sama was _hugging_ her."

"Because she was crying," Gray reasoned.

"And Juvia told you to come home early that day."

"I can't just leave her like that!" Gray protested.

"So Gray-sama chose Lucy over Juvia?" Juvia's voice hitched.

"Juvia, you're not listening," Gray's tone was firm and reproachful.

"Juvia understands, Lucy-san is very pretty," Juvia cupped her cheeks dramatically.

"Well, she is, but—"

"And sexy."

"Juvia—"

"Juvia knows that Gray-sama doesn't love Juvia anymore, but—"

"I never said that!" Gray groaned in frustration.

Juvia had the horror expression plastered on her face. "No?" she sobbed. "Does that mean Gray-sama never loved Juvia from the start?"

Gray blanched. "What? No!"

Juvia bawled her heart out.

Gray had had enough. "Juvia, cut the crap already! You know that's not true!"

"But Gray-sama picked Lucy over our wedding anniversary!"

"I didn't—" Gray paused, trying to think for a while. "Wait, What?"

"Gray-sama didn't even bother to tell Juvia you was going to be late. And Juvia had to search for Gray-sama and throw the meals away. Why did you even marry Juvia in the first place?" Juvia's eyes were glassy from the tears threatening to fall.

Gray mentally slapped his forehead. Oh crap, he didn't even remember it was their anniversary. Actually, he never remembered. It was always his friends at the guild who reminded him of it each year. But that day Lucy wasn't emotionally stable, and he didn't talk much with the other guild members. He felt bad. He practically ditched her in an important occasion for their life. But Juvia's last question had took over his ego.

"Are you telling me you regret marrying me?" Gray asked in a dangerously low tone.

"Juvia doesn't but Gray-sama does," Juvia answered stubbornly.

"Don't put words into my mouth, Juvia. I never said that!" Gray seethed.

"But you acted like it!"

That did it. "Does that mean after all these years, you did not trust me even the slightest?"

Gray's tone was high. He could barely content the anger inside him. And Juvia reflexively stepped back, taken aback at his outburst. It was the first time they fight during years of their marriage, and by default the first time he had yelled that loud to her. But the intensity of his voice wasn't the one that scared her.

It was the thought of her not trusting him.

Juvia had always trusted him. As a nakama, and as a wife. She had put her pride on it—one that no other guild members ever did. Even when their friends were against him, she was the only one who _knew_ he could be trusted.

And she hated the fact that she had totally acted like she didn't.

"Mama?"

They both froze at the soft small voice. The tense atmosphere quickly dissipated in mere seconds as they turned to their daughter, watching them with tears trickling down her cheeks.

"Maggie, I thought you were asleep," Juvia gasped.

Maggie sobbed softly. "Why is papa yelling at mama?"

Gray and Juvia looked at each other for a while, quietly agreeing that they both disliked the idea of their daughter witnessing their fight. They both had traumatic events during their childhood, and they both wanted their daughter to have the best childhood memory they could ever provide.

Gray sighed, quickly picking Maggie up while Juvia kissed her wet cheek. Her father's hand had soothingly stroked her back, and Maggie hugged him tight, dropping her head on Gray's shoulder.

"Papa and mama were just discussing some things, baby," Juvia smiled at her reassuringly.

"Maggie is scared," Maggie said softly.

"Don't be. Papa and mama are here," Gray cooed. And Juvia felt relieved when she saw Maggie smiling. Her fingers wiped away her daughter's tears.

"Why are you awake, baby?" Gray asked when Maggie picked her head up again.

The little girl pursed her small lips, frowning. "Maggie had a nightmare."

Juvia looked at Gray, looking slightly surprised before turning back to the young Fullbuster. "Nightmare about what?"

"Maggie cannot remember."

"Then don't," Gray said, walking back to her room. "Let's get back to sleep, okay?"

Juvia followed them, and as Gray reached Maggie's dark room, Juvia helped her husband tucking their little sweetheart back in bed, didn't even bother to turn on the lights. She sat by the bed, stroking a warm hand along Maggie's slightly wavy hair.

"Do you want mama to sing a lullaby?" Juvia offered.

Maggie smiled widely, nodding in excitement. "Maggie loves mama's voice."

Juvia and Gray smiled at the eagerness of the little girl as Juvia started to hum some melodies of Maggie's favorite. And they both stayed until she fell asleep. Gray kissed his daughter's cheek again after he was sure she was asleep as he looked up to Juvia.

"I really should get going. It's already too late," Gray said in a low tone, not wanting to disturb Maggie's sleep.

Juvia stared at him, biting her lower lip tentatively as she watched Gray standing up from the bed. But just as Gray was about to leave the dark room, she felt a pair of dainty hands softly wrapped around his waist. Gray froze in his spot. He felt Juvia's soft body pressed against his, and her head rested comfortably on his bare back.

"Juvia?"

"Juvia is sorry."

Gray was too surprised to muster an answer.

Juvia wasn't sure what had gotten into her. She wasn't sure why her anger had disappeared into nothingness either. All she knew was she felt really guilty when Maggie interrupted their fight. What was they fighting for anyway? And she missed her husband. His voice, his touch, his scent—his everything.

Feeling her husband wasn't going to reply, she went on. "Juvia is sorry, she was being too selfish all these while. Juvia is sorry she was being jealous over things she shouldn't. When Juvia went out to search for Gray-sama that day, she was really worried, and then she saw Gray-sama hugging Lucy-san and Juvia's imagination was running wild again. Juvia is sorry for making Gray-sama feel not trusted."

Juvia loosened her hug when Gray turned to face his wife. But her head hung low that Gray couldn't even see her face.

"Lucy is a friend. She will never be more than you," Gray said softly.

"Juvia knows."

Gray slowly reached his hands to cup both of Juvia's cheek, holding her head up to meet his gaze. But Juvia was feeling too shy that her eyes were darting to the side. She silently thanked the dimly lit room for hiding the blush creeping on her cheeks.

"I'm sorry too," Gray whispered. "I'm sorry I was insensitive to what was important to you. I should have remembered our anniversary and wished you at least. Or tell you beforehand that I was going to be late."

"No, Gray-sama had more important things to do. It's just an anniversary—"

"It's important to you," Gray cut her off. "And I had vowed to dedicate my life to make you happy. We both have the responsibility."

It was then that Juvia finally dared to look straight into Gray's eyes. Those eyes were still ones that managed to drown her. They took in each other's presence in longing stare, and gently, Gray leant forward and kissed her lips.

And oh, how he missed her. How many days had it been since he last kissed her like this? How many days had it been since they hold each other intimately? Gray decided those were the days he hated the most in his life. And he certainly didn't wish to go through it again.

One arm sneaked down, slipping around Juvia's slim waist as he closed any possible gap between them before dropping down to grab her butt. His other hand tilted her head slightly to deepen their kiss and Juvia let out tiny gasps at Gray's naughty ministration. Gray took the chance to slip his tongue into her wet cavern, tracing back her parts where he had left untouched for days.

"Gray-sama," Juvia breathed in between kisses. "We're in Maggie's room."

Gray grunted, totally disapprove at the thought of dirtying his daughter's mind with their make out session. But he was totally not done yet with this sinfully sexy woman standing in front of him, lids half closed and lips slightly parted with chest heaving in heavy breaths. Gray couldn't help the lust building inside him—save the days when he was totally deprived of sex.

Juvia let out a squeak when she felt herself being swept up in her husband's arms as he carried her out of the room, walking in a rather fast paced steps towards their own bedroom. He won't take a no from his wife that night.

* * *

He dropped her unceremoniously on their bed, and he took a few seconds to appreciate the beauty sprawled before him. She was still as sexy as before they even get married. And Gray slowly crawled onto the bed, hovering above his wife, not breaking their eye contact.

Juvia was blushing deeply at the situation they were in. Sure, it wasn't their first time doing this—they had a daughter to prove that. But it was just minutes ago they were yelling at each other, and Juvia couldn't believe the want and need she saw in Gray's eyes. She hadn't seen those for quite some time.

"Gray-sama?" she felt her heart drumming rapidly against her chest, looking up at her husband above her.

Gray cupped her cheek softly, staring deeply into her large blue eyes—those eyes that he loved so much. "Juvia," his tone was husky, giving shivers down Juvia's spine. "Any girls can be pretty and sexy," he paused, giving a soft caress on her cheek with his thumb. "But there is only one girl that is beautiful to me."

Juvia suddenly felt a comfortable warmth tingling inside her chest. The sensation felt so good, flowing inside her. It was as if Gray was telling her that it wasn't just the physical attraction that matters most to him—it's just her being her. Just _Juvia_. _His_ beautiful Juvia. His gaze was so gentle, far different than one she got from sheer lust like how Bright had ogled her earlier that day.

"I love you," Juvia whispered back, almost couldn't contain the love gushing inside her heart. And here she thought it was impossible for her to fall even deeper for him. "I love you so much."

Gray loved it when Juvia would show the side of her which she never showed in public. It was the part of Juvia that belonged to Gray alone.

He didn't remember when—or rather, he didn't want to remember—she had become something very addicting to him. He lowered his head down, taking her lips, engaging them in an exotic lip dance.

He felt her shy hands ghosting up his bare chest, and he couldn't help but to smirk against her lips. It had been years since their marriage, and Juvia was still the same Juvia he knew.

They broke their passionate kiss the moment air had become a necessity, and Gray nibbled her chin and jaw before sucking and biting gently over her delicate neck. His hand sneakily ran up and down her shapely leg, letting it wrapped around his waist. Juvia was in faze. She couldn't even think about what Gray was doing to her, whether he was manipulating their position or if he was taking advantage of her willingness. She didn't mind anyway.

He had already successfully unbuttoned her dress and pushed aside her bra, pushing her healthy humps upwards, making them look more delicious than they already were. And Gray found himself staring for a little too long. Resting his palm over one of her breast, he started rubbing them, kneading them, stimulating them again. His eyes glistened at the drops of milky liquid forming at the tips of her nipple. He licked his lips before he lowered his head to his other breast, licking and lapping the drops from her breast. There was a gratifying moan that elicited from Juvia's throat as she closed her eyes, mouth slightly parted, pleasure evident all over her face.

"Gray," she gasped helplessly, fingers massaging his scalp languidly.

Gray had captured the erected pink bud into a wild hungry suck when he hummed at her call, sending wild vibration through her breast. His eyes darted up, watching her erotic expression. She had the look that affected Gray in so many ways that were not limited to his admittedly very current bodily needs.

His hand traveled downwards again playing along the guildmark on her thigh, as he ground his hips against hers. She could feel the bulging need that was already quite noticeable beneath his pants. He felt, more than heard, her gasp at the contact—a reaction he capitalized on as he captured her lips once again, darting his tongue into her mouth. Their tongues danced a sloppy rhythm, but neither cared.

Juvia wasn't pretty sure when Gray had managed to take off her underwear, exposing her pink wet folds as he pushed her legs wide. Juvia quickly pulled away from his mouth, looking a little bit panicked. "Gray—"

Gray had positioned himself in between her luscious legs, making it impossible for Juvia to cover herself. His hand already hold hers back while the other was stroking her legs gently. "Relax."

"The lights are not off," Juvia complained.

"I'll finish this quickly," Gray had already worked on his pants expertly, exposing the painfully throbbing part of his body that already begged for release. "Besides, I like it this way. I can see you very clearly."

Juvia's flushed face turned deeper at her husband's flirtatious remark. Gray stared down at her. She looked so alluring, with her dress pooling by her side, breasts pushed up and her womanhood fully exposed. And as if in trance, he sank his head in between her legs, devouring the sweetness of her arousal.

Juvia felt in frenzy as his lips touched her opening. She mewled at the incredible sensation. Gray had played with his tongue, licking, lapping and sucking as if he was drinking in thirst. Occasionally he darted his tongue into her, and Juvia let out tiny screams of pleasure. The heat in body was mounting, she kept losing her mind. And as it gotten hotter, she came with chains of tiny pleasant spasms, shuddering as she curled in silent scream.

She felt him kissing her lips, and by the time she regained herself, he was hovering above her again with his erection resting heavily on her stomach.

"That was hot. Mine is still standing though," Gray joked, and Juvia blushed deeper.

His impassioned eyes looking down to her lustfully, capturing her lips again. Juvia moaned his name in a perfect song when he raised her leg and buried his length inside her—going slowly and gently as if it was their first time. She felt his throbbing cock penetrating her, stretching her to the point that she felt the world was spinning constantly.

They had gone through a lot in their relationship—building trust, love, comfort. It wasn't the perfect relationship like the fairy tail ending that always played in Juvia's imagination. They had silent arguments, some bickering and even a fight like they had just minutes ago. But they both needed each other, and they both wanted to make this work.

And she trusted him. She loved him and he was her perfect comfort. So much that they confided to each other, him taking his pleasure, and giving pleasure to her, in more ways than one.

And as their bodies started clashing like the waves to the shore, her legs curled in pure ecstasy, wrapping tighter around his hips. And as their bodies moving faster and faster as though they were chasing after something, their breathing getting heightened with speed and erotic emotion, they both reached that peak they so wanted to reach.

With skin wet with sweat and their breathing still labored, Gray held Juvia's limp figure close, kissing her temple gently before slowly pulling out of her, spilling his seed that had overflowed inside her.

Juvia was calming down her ragged breath, still riding down her second orgasm that took over her senses. "Gray-sama is perfect like always."

Gray chuckled, placing her gently on the pillow in a comfortable position. "I'm not perfect. That's why we were fighting."

Juvia smiled, stripping out of her restrictive dress before snuggling into Gray's arm. "But Gray-sama is perfect for Juvia."

"That, is something I can't deny," Gray grinned cheekily. "Can I have a second round?"

Gray yelped an 'ouch' when his wife pinched him hard.

* * *

The next day when Gray and Juvia walked in the guild with Maggie in Gray's arm, the whole guild cheered and called for a celebration. Gray grimaced at the fuss his guildmates were creating, but he made no sign of objection later when Erza was the one looking most excited at their reconcilement. It wouldn't hurt to drink a glass or two—they always drink anyway.

Lisanna, Mirajane and Erza had dragged Juvia for some girls party at a table, and Gray offered to take care of Maggie while she was at it, and Juvia agreed. Giving Juvia a peck, Gray settled on a stool at the bar, placing Maggie on his lap, feeding her with strawberry cake. It was then that Lucy joined them, sighing contently at the sight.

"It's good to be married," she said when Gray turned to her. "I'm jealous. I wish I can get my happy ending too."

Gray stared at her for a while, feeding another piece to Maggie before saying. "Marriage isn't a happy ending. It's just the start of another journey."

Lucy raised her brows at the comment.

"Let say," Gray explained. "You see, you had arguments with your dad, right? And that man had been living with you since your birth till you're grown up, you're supposed to really understand him already. Yet you still have arguments with him due to misunderstandings. Imagine yourself living with a new guy whom you just knew for a few years."

"Is it that bad?" Lucy frowned, slight hesitation apparent on her face.

"It's not bad at all," Gray shook his head. "It's just another journey to learn about your partner better, and how much you are willing to tolerate their weakness, because you love the good side of them."

Lucy gave him a small smile. "Even after having a child?"

Gray looked down to his daughter in his lap. "You have even more things to learn when you have a child. It's a never ending journey. It isn't about how early you get married. It's about how much you are prepared. You don't need to rush about it."

Lucy watched how Maggie opening her small mouth wide as she ate the small piece of cake fed by her father, and she couldn't help but giggle at her cuteness.

At that moment, there was a loud bang at the corner of the guild, and Gray and Lucy turned towards a drenching wet Natsu bathed in wine after knocking the wall with a barrel. Fairy Tail parties had never been rowdier.

Gray laughed at how silly Natsu looked, nodding towards him at Lucy. "Think you can live with him?"

Lucy took a while to stare at Natsu before smiling softly. "Maybe we can take our time longer to be ready."

"That's a good answer too," Gray grinned at his friend, nodding a bit in agreement.

Maggie munched her cake then looked up at her father. "What is it, papa?"

Gray looked down at her. "Nothing, baby. Papa was just talking about how much papa loves mama."

Maggie's face beamed with a bright smile, clapping her tiny hands together excitedly. "Maggie loves mama too!"

"Papa knew you do," Gray tickled her tummy, making the little girl squirm in giggles in his lap that rang melodiously in his ears.

Gray wouldn't want to miss this part of adventure in his life.

* * *

"Lucy, be my reminder for my annual anniversary, will you?"

"..."

* * *

**A/N:** Yay! Finished. Now I can go back to write Make My Heart Beat. Haha, sorry for being so demotivated. Anyway, I seriously think among all the couples in Fairy Tail, Gruvia is probably the first couple that would settle down together (Aside from Alzack and Bisca of course). Becoz I think they are both 'ready' and 'stable' enough for an establish relationship. Jerza would be a good candidate to surpass them, but they are not 'stable' enough since Jellal is still a wanted criminal. I really believe NaLu would be the very last XD

Thank you for all who reviewed, favorited and followed the story. Those were the pieces I took as my motivation to continue. It meant a lot for me. *bows* Thank you; **gruviaa, Esthellar, juvialo, mgaa, Medaka-chan, BlAcKoNiX, ProjXPsyClone, Darkhope, gruvialover** and the **unnamed Guests.**


End file.
